As a rear wheel toe angle variable control system for vehicles, there is known one that is configured to individually change the toe angles of the right and left rear wheels by individually extending and retracting right and left actuators connecting knuckles of the right and left rear wheels to the vehicle body (for example, see Japanese patent laid open publication (kokai) No. 09-30438).
A number of vehicles are provided with an electric power steering system comprising an electric motor for generating steering assist force so as to reduce the steering effort of the vehicle operator. Such an electric power steering system is generally configured to improve the driving stability of the vehicle by controlling the assist force generated by the electric motor such that the assist force increases as the vehicle behavior becomes more pronounce (as the yaw rate increases) (for example, see Japanese patent No. 3110891).
However, a vehicle having both of the rear wheel toe angle variable control system disclosed in the Japanese patent laid open publication (kokai) No. 09-30438 and the electric power steering system disclosed in the Japanese patent No. 3110891 causes steering feeling different from that of other vehicles, and thus a discomfort to the vehicle operator due to the steering of the rear wheels.
The present invention was conceived in view of such a problem of the prior art, and its main object is to provide a rear wheel toe angle variable control system-equipped vehicle that is capable of assisting the steering of the front wheels without deteriorating the steering feeling experienced by the vehicle operator even when the rear wheels are steered.